Take Care of Her
by Demyx Rules
Summary: Oneshot. The tragic ending of when Riku was shut behind Kingdom Hearts. May and may not be continued, depending on reviews asking for a continuation for a story of Riku coming to Chain of Memories. Not intended to be yaoi. R & R


**Note:** I was really sad as I had a lot of homework, family problems, etc. So I decided to express my feelings using Sora and Riku, in the ending of Kingdom Hearts. If you're angst, bear with me x.x...

---

Ansem's eyes flickered open, as he stared with innate hatred at the trio that had just defeated him. His muscles twitched irritatingly, his eye was faltering to focus, and he stared up at the eternal dark sky with huge eyes, gasping with the pain he felt after being beat up at the mercy of the Keyblade master. Sora glared at Ansem, who was struggling to even breathe at this point, and an odd silence lapsed as Ansem struggled, floating mysteriously in the dark abyss. "It is futile." he managed to choke out, his eyes gazing at the shiny keyblade that the boy was holding, "The Keyblade alone can't seal the door to darkness."

The 14-year-old gave him a look, glaring with such confidence and determination, that it seemed to scare the evillest of villains, even Ansem. His flowing silver hair blanketed him, his eyes narrowed to a crack where the dazed orange irises were unfocused, and his dark tanned skin was losing its glow of life. One white-gloved hand reached out as he moaned in pain, yet the fingers were pressing on his aching throat. His burning eyes ceased to stay open much longer. He was weakening out entirely, he couldn't allow that to happen, or he might deminish all at once, never to exist again.

He saw the Keyblade weilder crack a tiny smile, which caused his anger to flare up. In distress and as the last opportunity of hope, he spun around, the hand on his throat shot out, and reached helplessly to inch closer to the isolated door of Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts!" he shouted weakily, it almost appeared as if it was floating away from his limited reach, he had one last plead of survival and hope, "Fill me... with the power of darkness!" he managed to choke out, as he was slowly dying. He could feel the soft, sensitive place where his heart must've once beated, and his chest, the area his heart once was, began aching as if it was crushing. With antagonizing pain, he at least had to try to live. "Supreme darkness..." he saw the pure doors open, and the calm, healing powers of darkness pouring out. He sighed with relief to see his beloved substance in which he would devote his entire being into.

"You're wrong..." he heard a childish voice behind him say. His eyes widened, as he heard the spiky-haired boy speak up, "I know now, without a doubt." Ansem knew this was the end, his joyful eyes dimmed to a sad and disappointed look, but then they turned ascetic, and serious, as if to tell himself that the boy was wrong. Sora shouted, "Kingdom Hearts... is light!"

The darkness immediately transformed into the stinging powers of light. They illuminated Ansem's enigmatic figure, and he gasped with pain is the light blinded his vision. A strange sensation overcame him, as he stared down at the Heartless symbol adorned on his shirt. It crumbled away, and he stared at the dark-skinned chest he had. His gaze returned to the light, that seemed to be powerfully blowing him away. His hair was blowing back, his eyes were aching, his neck hurt from the battle, and his legs were growing sore. His chest seeped with pain as if the light was trying to enter the heart he never had. He could feel the light working inside-out, slowly devouring him like the evil licking flames of blazing fire. It felt like it, too. Burning alive.

"Light?" Ansem weakily managed to choke out, squinting his eyes, staring at Kingdom Hearts, and all of his hopes drained away. His helpless, innocent expression suddenly turned serious, as he stared down, "But, why...?" The light had accomplished its job... His chest illuminated instantly, a sharp pain shot through him, and he vanished immediately into nothing. Not a trace of him was left behind, all was indulged by the light.

Sora stared, bewildered at the light show, and the disappearance to the final defeat of Ansem. Joy rose in his heart, but he knew, there was a job to be done. He motioned his hand for his friends, Donald and Goofy, to follow him. The three oddly matched friends raced through the creepy glowing dust of the cliffsided-textured platforms they used to bridge their way to the mysteriously tall doors of Kingdom Hearts, which seemed to reach an eternity of height, for it was visible to be incredibly tall. Sora's first instinct and reaction was to throw himself against the door, and he could already feel that it was going to be a tough mission.

"Come on!" Sora said, and began pushing the heavy doors that didn't seem to even budge when he helplessly tried to shut the eternally tall doors. He saw, to his left side, Donald and Goofy putting so much effort into trying to close the other door, which would close the two gigantic doors of Kingdom Hearts to be sealed. Sora couldn't speak his mind out loud, it WASN'T hopeless... He could try harder! Then again, he already did that, and it didn't seem as if force or strength had anything to do with this mission.

He could hear Goofy produce a noise of shock, but ignored it, and continued with his struggle... was this going to be tougher than any boss battle he ever fought? In his thoughts, he could hear Donald react to Goofy's absence, "Stop staring and keep pushing!" Sora was still too lost in thought to unscramble those blurs of words in the duck language Donald incohrently spoke. He shook his head, spiky hairs blocking his vision, and he blinked his azure blue eyes with a confused, yet determined expression. He continued pushing, harder than ever, but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, Donald produced the same noise of astonishment. He ignored this, too, until he heard Donald and Goofy chirp:

"The Heartless!?"

Sora's eyes widened, he stared with curiosity in what they saw inside Kingdom Hearts, as he'd always wondered what the interior looked like. Kingdom Hearts had light pouring out of it, maybe it would be a pleasant picture, but not at the sound of 'Heartless'. Sora couldn't believe what he saw. The Heartless were forming at the very base of the eerie atmosphere inside, and it was dark except for the smallest glimmers of light coming from a faint background.

"Hurry!" Donald quacked, and Sora stared with amazement to see two Darkside Heartlesses rise creepily from the ground, to stare at him straight in the eye. He gasped, shoved the door harder, but even he was tired out from the efforts, "I can't..." Sora finally said, causing his companions to look over at him with shock.

At this point, only Kairi's cheerful words of advice would help him gather the strength and courage. He couldn't picture it though... it was hopeless. He didn't want to say it out loud, once again. He closed his eyes with disappointment of himself, when suddenly he saw a black-gloved hand dart out and grab the door, pulling it inward, towards itself. Sora was stunned, oblivious to notice that it was his best friend. "Don't give up!"

"Come on, Sora!" Sora's eyes lit up to hear that deep teenaged voice, which usually encouraged him in the past. He couldn't believe how happy he was to hear Riku's voice. Sora looked into Riku's sea-green eyes, which smiled back at him. Riku's expression was grave serious, and just as determined as Sora's. Silver hair tickled his face, and his soft lips produced the supportive words, "Together, we can do it!"

Sora smiled, "Okay!" he agreed with Riku.

Sora pushed the doors, and Riku pulled them... Sora just realized that Riku was INSIDE Kingdom Hearts, an opportunity he never thought was possible. His azure eyes stared blankly at the doors, and then trailed upward to stare at his 15-year-old friend's black-gloved hand. He frowned, realizing that even with Riku, it was...

"It's hopeless!" Donald finally said, which Sora was wishing to say, but the truth was spoken.

The Heartless were inching closer to Riku, and soon his heart would be lost again... Or was it already gone? Sora didn't want to know. He didn't want Riku to vanish. His eyes clouded up with tears, and he looked up at his friend, to see that he was already looking down at him. Sora smiled to see that Riku noticed him, and it was true that Riku wanted to comfort Sora, after all they were best friends. Riku wanted to tell Sora that everything would be fine and that he'd easily get out of this mess. Riku wanted to tell Kairi he was sorry that he betrayed them all. Riku wanted to return home to Destiny Islands to confess his sins and receive punishment. So many things were running through Riku's head now, and he couldn't grasp any option... None were available.

The Heartlesses suddenly were eliminated one-by-one, causing the trio to peer inside the doors, and Riku dodged his head to allow Sora to view what was about to commence. A high-pitched squeaky laughter, and a bright light shone, causing Donald and Goofy to stare in wonder, hoping that it was the king they had been searching for eternity. They saw that familiar silhouette form of Mickey Mouse, their beloved king that they had searched worlds for. "Your Majesty!" they both shouted, sounding triumphant to complete their goal.

King Mickey held up his golden Keyblade, admiring its fine metal texture, and pointed it upward toward the everlasting ceiling, "Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" Sora almost immediately agreed and sealed the Keyhole, piece of cake, as usual. But he didn't... suddenly the facts ran through his head. If he sealed the door, he'd be the adversary... Riku would be forever locked up behind Kingdom Hearts, and he'd have no heart, making him a Heartless. He'd be locking the king up inside as well, causing Donald and Goofy to arrive back home empty-handed. Sora did NOT want that to happen. He refused to agree with Mickey...

"Close it, quick!" Donald urged... Why was he encouraging this? If the door is sealed, they might never see Mickey again... and he would never see Riku.

"But..." Sora began to object, looking sorrowfully to the white dusty floor.

"Don't worry." Mickey said, and Sora looked through the opening to look at the mouse's shrouded face in darkness. "There will always be a door to the light." Such confident words, but Sora wasn't ever sure of ANYTHING anymore now that he had such an epic journey, so many stories and tales in his head, but nobody to tell them to, for Riku would be locked up... Kairi. Kairi would listen. All he had to do was go back to Traverse Town, and there he'd be. But also, if he sealed Kingdom Hearts, wouldn't the worlds return to normal? So Kairi wouldn't be in Traverse Town anymore... So where would she go? Back to the islands? Where would he go? Back to the islands with her when he had an unfinished mission? So many thoughts ran through his head.

"Now!" Riku's voice interrupted his thoughts, "They're coming!" Riku shouted back at Mickey, and they nodded to each other.

Mickey held out one hand, and smiled at his loyal companions, for he said his last words to them, "Donald, Goofy, thank you."

So this was good-bye.

The doors finally budged and inched forward, and Sora pushed with all of his being and power. With half-slit eyes, he looked up into Riku's face one last time. Riku didn't look concerned or worried... It was as if the face of death was shown, and Riku was still smiling. Sora wanted to seal himself inside Kingdom Hearts, and help Riku return to the islands, so everything would be normal again, just as it was. He wished he never wanted to go to other worlds at this point.

_So... any last words, Riku?_ Sora thought, just staring at Riku's apathetic expression, but then his lips curved into a smile. Riku was going to say something before he was eternally sealed behind the heavy doors of the dark abyss... Sora waited impatiently to hear the three words he'd regret hearing, for they haunted him in his sleep forever...

"Take care of her."

---

This is not intended to be yaoi... it's just me, thinking through Sora's mind, since I'm his age (in Kingdom Hearts one) and probably I would know what kind of questions to ask if I was him... And how I'd feel if Riku was being shut behind the doors. Tell me if it's good... It might and might not be continued, because if there are enough reviews, then I'll make this a story of how Riku made it to Chain of Memories, and this will be the prologue.


End file.
